<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the Subject Of Names by doodlewrite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047166">On the Subject Of Names</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlewrite/pseuds/doodlewrite'>doodlewrite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clone Names, First Meetings, Gen, Good times, Names, Origins, and learning about each other, but clones are important to obi wan, cody has never had tea, cody week, future codywan kinda sorta implied but also not really, he makes that clear, it's the first time they meet but not the first time they've met, just fluff, names are important for clones, not much to tag, obi wan cares about all his men, obi wan is astonished, obi wan loves tea, obi wan says clone rights, okay im done now, respect, they fix that. cody has tea, why am i still tagging things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlewrite/pseuds/doodlewrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan and his Captain's first meeting does not go as he planned. For one, he still doesn't know the other man's name. That needs to change (as long as his Captain is okay with it, of course).</p><p>-</p><p>FYI Cody is still a captain in this because my favorite headcanon is that Obi-Wan just promotes the heck out of him throughout the war :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>212th Attack Battalion &amp; CC-2224 | Cody, 212th Attack Battalion &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, pre CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On the Subject Of Names</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cody waited with bated breath. The General had assured them there was no need to stand on ceremony for his arrival, so Cody was the only one standing in the vacant hangar, waiting.</p><p>The General saying such a thing meant he had previous experience, and that was already a far cry from the 212th's first general, but Cody was still nervous, not to mention protective, of the men under his command.</p><p>Finally, a single seat-Jedi fighter dropped into the hangar. The windows were tinted so Cody couldn't make anything out of the one who was his General. </p><p>An auburn-haired man hopped gracefully out of the fighter and made his way over to Cody. He wasn't wearing a heavy robe like the previous general had preferred, instead, he was dressed in simple <em>jetti</em>-tunics and a small amount of plastoid armor. Good. At least he was sensible.</p><p>Cody saluted as the man came near. "Sir! Captain CC-2224 at your service, sir!"</p><p>The man winced a little, but smiled. "Ah, yes, Captain. Pleasure to meet you. I am General Obi-Wan Kenobi."</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Pleased to meet you too, sir! Your quarters have been prepared, shall I take you there or would you like to head to the bridge first?"</p><p>General Kenobi folded his arms in thought. "Let us head for the bridge first, Commander. I would like to get an idea of the whole ship and meet some more of your brothers."</p><p>"Yes, sir! Right away, sir!" Cody said, saluting again.</p><p>"Please, no need for much formality. At ease."</p><p>"Of course, sir. This way."</p><p>General Kenobi opened his mouth as if to say something, but reconsidered, and waved Cody forwards, falling into step at an easy pace.</p>
<hr/><p>Later that night, Cody knocked gently on the door to the General's quarters. After a moment, it slid open with a <em>whoosh</em>. He took a breath.</p><p>"Ah! Captain, do come in. Pardon the mess. Have a seat anywhere," his General said, turning his head briefly to look over his shoulder and smile and then turning back to preparing some sort of beverage at the small kitchenette.</p><p>Casting a glance over the room, Cody discovered his seating options were on the General's bed or the chair at the overflowing desk on the other side of the room. Since sitting on the bed felt <em>wrong</em> to a degree, he opted for the chair. </p><p>"Would you like some tea?"</p><p>"Um." Cody replied eloquently. "I suppose? If it's not an inconvenience? Sir!" He mentally berated himself for tacking on the "sir" as an afterthought. </p><p>He needn't have worried because the other man chuckled. "Coming right up. How do you take it?"</p><p>Cody's brain stalled. "I wouldn't know sir. I've never had tea."</p><p>The General stilled, then whirled around with a mock-scandalized gasp. "What?! What did they serve you on that monsoon of a planet?"</p><p>"Um. Not tea. Or any kind of caffeine really, sir."</p><p>Kenobi shook his head with a small smile. "Whatever am I going to do with a Captain that has never had tea? No matter, there is a simple remedy. I prescribe one cup of tea today and we shall go from there, hmm?" His voice had a teasing lilt and his smile was infectious.</p><p>Cody grinned. "Sounds adequate to me, sir."</p><p>The General returned to preparing the tea and then came to sit across from his Captain at the small table. He cleared off some of the datapads and flimsy to place two teacups down. "Now. I suggest you start with some honey or sugar. But only after you've tried it alone first."</p><p>Cody picked up the cup, sniffing curiously and then blowing and taking a sip. It was strangely bitter, but as he held it in his mouth for a little longer, the taste started to change. He made a face and decided to add some sugar into it, causing the General to chuckle again.</p><p>They sat there for a minute in silence, sipping their respective teas before the General placed his back down and folded his hands on the table in front of them. "So, Captain, I'm sure you're wondering why I've called this meeting? As much as I enjoy drinking tea, that is not the only reason."</p><p>"Yes, sir. I was a little curious, sir."</p><p>The red-head sighed. "Please don't take this personally, but it's in regards to you and all the men. I'm not quite sure how to ask this but...do you have names?"</p><p>Cody's knee-jerk reaction was to say no, but he silenced himself and sat perfectly still, waiting to see where the <em>jetti</em> was taking this.</p><p>"It's completely fine if you don't or if you would prefer not to share them, I understand that names can be highly personal. I am willing to wait if you do not want to share them yet, or ever. Please don't feel hurried on my account, I simply wanted to clarify."</p><p>Cody sat and examined the man in front of him. Everything about his speech and body-language implied earnesty and curiosity. There was no ill-intent that he could detect. He had to make a decision, and one that would drastically change the life of himself and his brothers. Was he willing to give the other man access to parts of his personality that were so private? It was so difficult to break from the lives of secrecy they had been leading. On the other hand, sharing this about himself could make their working relationship that much closer. It would benefit them all. And it wasn't like he could force the men to share their names. If they were unwilling to, he could make it clear they could wait.</p><p>"My name is Cody, sir."</p><p>There was nothing, and then there was the General's smile. Oh yes. Cody was truly kriffed. "Well then," the General extended his hand, and Cody clasped it at the wrist. "Pleased to meet you, Captain Cody. I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi. I look forward to working with you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this little piece for Cody week! There will be more of me for this, don't worry. However could I pass up an opportunity to write about my favorite clone? See you for the next one!! :D</p><p>If you're curious to find more of my art or want to support me elsewhere you can find me on <a href="https://www.instagram.com/_doodledraw/">instagram</a>, <a href="https://doodledraw.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>, and <a href="https://twitter.com/_doodledraw">twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>